


It feels like summer

by Kpopfanfic23



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanfic23/pseuds/Kpopfanfic23
Summary: A start of something new, once upon a summer break.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	It feels like summer

**Author's Note:**

> A few scenes of the start of Minnie and Miyeon's relationship during their summer break.
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Watermelon Sugar' by Harry Styles, and 'Sweater Weather' by The Neighbourhood.

Minnie used to think that she and Miyeon weren't a good match.

The summer heat is prickling her skin, and the sweat drips off of her forehead. She has the air conditioner on full power, it feels just slightly better. But Miyeon pulls her close by her shirt, and she feels the heat start to pool again from the tips of her fingers, crawling under her skin, and creeping into her stomach.

She used to think of her as merely a pretty colleague from one of her classes.

With her black hair flowing down to the curve of her bare waist that is revealed from her crop top, Miyeon has her arms around her neck. She stands on her tippy toes to meet her lips. Her fingers play with the strands of her newly bleached blonde hair, the softness of her lips brushing teasingly against hers, and Minnie breathes in her sweet Victoria Secret's perfume.

She used to think her habit of arriving late was annoying.

Minnie gives in to the temptation with her pulse racing, pulling the petite girl close by her waist, her bare skin feels smooth against the palm of her hands. She captures her lower lip gently, running her tongue, and tasting the sweet remnants of the watermelon punch they just shared. Minnie hums in content and Miyeon gasps, her hands are tangled in her head as she pulls her deeper into her.

She used to think of Miyeon as anything but  _ this. _

They bump into furniture and walls, finding their way through her dimly lit apartment room without giving a space to rest from each other. Miyeon helps her out of her shirt, and Minnie almost tears the thin fabric of Miyeon's top impatiently, earning a breathless laugh and a gentle clash of their teeth as she chuckles with her. She takes her own top off without a hitch. 

Minnie kisses her again until their breaths are lost, keeping her hands on her bare skin as she guides her into the bedroom, not forgetting to kick the door close behind them. Taking the sight of her supposed colleague in her black bra and short jeans, she lays her down gently on her neatly placed sheet.

"Don't stare," Miyeon pulls her chin up to meet her dark brown eyes, her lips curving into a shy smile.

"You're beautiful," she admits, trailing fleeting brushes of her lips from her collarbone up to her jaw.

Miyeon tilts her head and chuckles quietly, hugging her head close, "you're drunk."

"There is no alcohol," her lips finally settle on the corner of her mouth, "you can't make excuses this time."

"I never did."

"Oh really?" Minnie meets the girl's impatient gaze with a teasing smirk, "sure you won't regret it?"

Miyeon rolls her eyes, "shut up," she pulls her down, and Minnie uses the chance to explore the warmth of her mouth, meeting the surface of her tongue, her inner cheek, and the roof of her mouth. Miyeon whimpers.

"You know, I think I'm catching feelings for you," breathless, she mumbles against the softness of her lips, her fingers tugging on the hem of her jeans.

The girl lets out a sigh when she nibbles on her neck, trembling in her arms. She lifts herself up and Minnie throws her jeans away somewhere to the floor, "I'm surprised you're being honest about it," she whispers back.

Minnie continues on the protruding bones of her shoulder, her collarbone, and through her clothed chest to her toned stomach. Miyeon's breath grows heavy with anticipation. She shudders under the gentle touch of her palms on her bare thighs.

"I confessed to you multiple times before this," she mumbles against her inner thigh, grazing her teeth gently.

Miyeon exhales, almost shaking with her fingers tangling between her hair, "you were drunk."

"Now I'm not."

"Y-yeah, but not-" she inhales sharply when Minnie bites on her waistband, "now's not a good time." She manages to croak out.

She glances up to meet Miyeon's desperate gaze, pulling her lips back into a grin, "too impatient to listen to my dramatic feelings?"

The girl groans, biting her lower lip into an agonized look, "Minnie,  _ please. _ " 

Minnie feels the rush in her veins throbbing underneath her skin, and she feels almost drunk.

Or,  _ addicted. _ Addicted is the word.

Minnie thinks there is no such beauty as exquisite as Miyeon, especially when she cries out her name and flushes close, writhing underneath her so beautifully.

She just never expected the intense infatuation with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minnie holds Miyeon's thin fingers in between her own, pulling her close to her body, and the girl is laughing, pressing herself against her amidst the heat. The music is loud behind them, rowdy with people dancing, they are grinning from ear to ear. Their skin is sticky with sweat, but the rush of sugar and alcohol is very real in their system, they just simply don't care.

Soyeon is hyping the crowd from behind the DJ booth, and in the sky are beautiful shots of fireworks for the start of their summer break.

"Minnie, I swear," Miyeon cradles her neck with both her hands, half yelling, half grinning, "I swear you're the worst."

"Am I?" She laughs, "but you're enjoying this!"

"So?" The girl pulls her down to meet her lips, kissing her just fleetingly, smiling, and Minnie holds her by her shirt on her waist, "you're crazy," Miyeon mutters against her mouth, tasting like vodka and sugar, and strawberry, or maybe watermelon. She tastes like summer.

And Minnie breathes her all in. Miyeon, all of her.

"Oh really?" She pulls her lips back into a wider and mischievous grin, her eyes shining with excitement, and Miyeon looks at her in disbelief, or maybe anticipation. She just looks dazzling.

Soyeon counts down to the microphone, her voice booming through the speakers. Miyeon holds onto her, and Minnie presses their bodies firmly against each other with her arms secured around the girl's small waist.

"Hold tight."

Miyeon laughs to her lips, "you're going to kill me."

"Maybe," she kisses her again.

When Soyeon yells  _ one!,  _ Minnie pulls Miyeon without warning, jumping off the edge as their bodies fall freely with the pull of gravity. She can hear Miyeon's squeal in her ears, and the excitement in other people's cheers, before the water hits them harshly, and all of the other sounds are muffled with its depth.

It feels incredibly refreshing, as if they're falling into something unknown together. Minnie basks in the brief calmness, and in the thump of her heart.

She touches the floor with the tip of her toes and pushes herself up. Miyeon is still in her grip as she pulls them both to the surface, forcing the air to their lungs with a gasp. The girl is laughing, wiping her face, running her hand into her wet hair flawlessly. She is immaculate, in any way possible.

Minnie laughs with her, exactly feeling the adrenaline pumping in her veins, but in her chest is also the flutter of her heart and the swell of her infatuation.

"You  _ are _ insane," Miyeon's eyes are shining with the glint of her own adoration when she looks at her. Minnie feels it hard to breathe, pushing the girl until her back bumps into the edge of the pool.

"You like it," she doesn't let her gaze falter away.

Miyeon matches her eyes. She chuckles breathlessly, her fingers slip through her blonde hair, pulling her into another kiss in which she complies eagerly. 

It feels bland and cold from the water, but Miyeon is still Miyeon, and her stomach churns just from breathing in her perfume, or feeling her skin against the rough palm of her hand.

"Maybe I do."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you planning on spending all your summer break with me?"

Minnie takes a sip of her Starbucks' summer drinks that tastes like mango slushie when Miyeon asks, looking at her amusingly from across her.

"Do you have other plans?"

"No, not really."

"Then that's that," she shrugs carelessly, avoiding the prickling sunlight that is seeping through the glass wall into her exposed thighs. Minnie glances up to check on Miyeon's quiet and placid expression, and she wonders what the girl is thinking about.

"Are you happy that I'm taking you out on dates?" 

The corner of her mouth is slightly raised as Miyeon rolls her eyes, the girl's smile persists on her peach colored lips, and the flimsy red on her cheeks isn't hard to miss.

"Don't get over yourself."

"Oh? Are you just using me then? Wow, mean girl," Minnie cocks her eyebrow playfully.

Miyeon laughs with her neat rows of teeth in display. She bites down on her paper straw, and Minnie feels her stomach churns with fleeting butterflies' wings. 

The girl keeps her dark brown eyes on her challengingly, "in my defense, you're always teasing. How am I supposed to know you're being serious?"

"Easy. I don't just sleep with anyone."

Miyeon scoffs, " _ bull _ ."

"Hey! Do you see me going out with anyone aside from you?" Minnie feigns a hurt gasp, putting her hand over her chest exaggeratingly. Her features then soften into a relaxed grin, "okay. I don't just go on Starbucks dates with someone I slept with, how about that?"

The girl hums, pondering about it seriously like it's a difficult equation in an exam.

"Okay, sure. I can accept that. "

Minnie cheers, earning a breathless giggle from her.

"I really thought you weren't my type."

Dumbfounded, Miyeon looks at her with her mouth slightly agape, "...is that supposed to be flattering? If it is, you  _ suck _ at flirting," she frowns and purses her lips disapprovingly.

Minnie laughs, thinking about how Miyeon looks cutest when she's sulking, but doesn't say it outloud. She takes another sip of her mango slushie, the cold beverage gives her heated chest a much needed cooling sensation, "do I? It means now, you look really attractive though."

"Your sweet words won't get you anywhere, Kim Minnie."

But they do. Especially with Miyeon's futile attempt to hold back her flattered smile, or the way she avoids her gaze to hide her shyness. When the sun shines gently on her face, and her bashfulness visible for anyone to see, Minnie is left in her uncontainable admiration for the girl. It feels foreignly robust, begging to be let out of her chest.

"I wasn't lying."

Miyeon looks at her like a curious cat with her ears perking up and her eyes focused, and suddenly she doesn't have the courage to say it by looking right into her clarity. She averts her gaze down instead, pushing her straw deeper into her drink, stirring and watching how it cleaves through the thick yellow texture. 

"I really am catching feelings for you, Miyeon. I kinda like you. It's not just the, uh, you know, summer break kind of thing," she shrugs.

Minnie feels like a loser, almost regretting her words completely.

Because that's what a loser is, pining over someone and hoping that the other party reciprocates it, more so to confessing and waiting for it to be rejected. Perhaps that's the reason Minnie hasn't been doing relationships much. She can be pretty sensitive, heartbreaks always, almost literally, break her. She just sweeps it underneath her teasing words and carefree facade.

Sleeping and spending time with Miyeon is unexpectedly dangerous. She thought it wasn't a big deal, but it starts to feel like it is.

"You're kinda cute."

Minnie glances up to meet Miyeon's amused eyes and blooming smile, the reaction definitely isn't what she has had in mind. 

As if correcting herself, the girl repeats, "you're surprisingly cute."

She almost felt offended, but Miyeon lets out a chuckle that is laced with her own shyness, and instead of annoyance, Minnie feels her heart palpitating in her chest for the nth time.

"I like cute things," she adds, her eyes are staring with a new glint in them. "Is that enough for an answer?"

Minnie dumbly shakes her head, so Miyeon rolls her eyes playfully.

"I kinda like you too, stupid."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It smells like the ocean, and there is a loud rumble as the waves hit and sweep the shore. At night it's way cooler, a strong sea breeze blows over them, and the place is quiet without many people around.

Minnie watches the way Miyeon dips the tip of her sandal slightly to the dark water, smiling to herself when the coldness touches her foot.

"I didn't know you're a hopeless romantic," the girl says without looking up.

"What makes you think I am?"

"I don't know," her black hair is blown by the wind. When she lifts her head, Minnie's breath is caught in her throat from her glow, "isn't bringing me to the beach at night is kind of romantic?" She asks.

Minnie's hand reaches out to tuck the strands of her hair behind her ear almost instinctively. Her fingers slightly graze her cold skin, but Miyeon doesn't shy away.

"I guess it is," she manages to say.

"You always try to bring me to different kinds of places. I think that's romantic too."

Her smile grows at the compliment, "I wanted to impress you."

Miyeon catches her lowered hand into her own, her fingers feel thinner and colder than hers when she intertwines them together. Her heart starts to pick up pace.

"Cold?"

"Kind of."

Minnie takes a step closer, gently pulling her by her waist, the fabric of her thin shirt feels smooth against her arm. Miyeon doesn't refuse, willingly pressing herself into her embrace. 

She smiles not only with her lips, but also her eyes as she looks up to meet her gaze. 

"Definitely a hopeless romantic."

"This is just a basic human decency, Miyeon," Minnie rolls her eyes with a matching smile, "you should have dated better people."

Miyeon chuckles, her other hand touches her cheek, and it feels just as cold against her skin. "Maybe I should have. Are you the 'better people' then, Minnie?" She raises her eyebrows.

"That should be up for you to decide," Minnie leans down to capture the girl's lower lip, sharing her warmth, and Miyeon immediately follows, pulling her close like a force of habit with her arms around her neck.

Gasping, Miyeon lets her wander deeper, pressing closer to taste her cherry chapstick; she lets her take all of her. Minnie can feel the girl's body warming up with her small whimpers and the way her fingers are buried between her hair. She tilts her head to fit into her like a perfect piece of puzzle. 

Minnie is almost incapable of holding the clench in her chest.

"I think you are," Miyeon whispers when they part away, breathless and hazed.

Her heart flutters at the impeccable moment right before her eyes. 

Minnie loves to watch the flush on Miyeon's cheeks, her slightly swollen lips, and the way her chest heaves up and down as she desperately fills up her lungs with the air that was just stolen from her. 

She thinks no one has ever made her feel so unduly infatuated with someone, that it almost seems unhealthy.

"I hope I am, because I'm not letting you date other people."

Miyeon laughs almost breathlessly, her voice is carried by the wind, and it sounds like a pretty melody with the waves of the sea accompanying her.

"Great," her hands are untangled from her hair, holding both of her cheeks delicately in her thin palms. Grazing her thumbs against her cheekbones, she whispers, "I don't want to date other people, and I don't want you to either."

Minnie smiles fondly, noticing that they start to share the same warmth and the same pulse. 

She kisses her again fleetingly, their lips smiling against each other, "okay."

The summer break is nearing its end, a new semester is going to start soon, and classes aren't exactly fun. But Minnie has Miyeon in her arms, her heart is now beating in a different rhythm, and for once, it feels almost exciting.

With Miyeon, everything just seems a little better.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
